poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pollen
Pollen is a kwami of the Bee Miraculous from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Pollen is a yellow creature that is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall. Three curved stripes wrap around her head, and each stripe grows smaller as it ascends up her forehead. Her small stinger, visible at the rear, is also striped. Her antennae, arms, and feet are black, while her eyes are golden with blue sclerae. She has a row of white upper teeth, and she has black eyelashes. A small light yellow tuft is located below her head and around her neck, with a small area reaching onto her stomach. Personality Pollen appears to have a formal and polite personality, greeting Tikki and Plagg as "the noble kwamis of creation and destruction" as shown in "Sandboy". As shown in "Style Queen", "Queen Wasp", and "Malediktator", she is very submissive, obedient, and respectful towards her owner, as she calls Chloé "My Queen" and how she promptly transforms her into Queen Bee, despite it meaning everyone getting to know the latter's identity. Despite being submissive and obedient, Pollen isn't afraid to speak up as she tried to convince Chloé not to use her powers for evil. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Kwamis Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Not completely evil Category:Disney characters Category:Small characters Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bees Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Non-Human Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Monsters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies